


you're my enemy

by Skullszeyes



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Coughing, Crying, Enemies, Friends to Enemies, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Tim is trying to escape Brian, but he has one of his coughing fits.
Relationships: Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Hoody & Masky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	you're my enemy

Masky fell hard on the concrete. Coughing raggedly from the back of his throat, burning and painful, he blinked back tears, while reaching for the knife that slipped from his fingers.

“Can’t seem to get rid of it, can you?” Hoody asked, tsking from somewhere behind Masky.

He grunted in response, pushing himself to reach for the knife, but a shadow was cast over him, and a foot came down on the knife glinting off the streetlight, then Hoody slid it away from Masky’s outstretched hand.

“Fuck,” Masky breathed. A pain filled his chest, and a throbbing headache made him wince. A hand pressed on his shoulder, then he was being pushed onto his back. “Get off! Get the fuck of me!” He struggled, heart pounding, the heat rushing throughout his body as his own breath seemed unable to escape his chest.

Hoody laughed from behind his mask as he got on top of Masky, slamming his wrists on the road to hold him still, then pushed his weight down to keep Masky from trying to shove him off.

“Can’t escape it, can you? Always choking up on those lies, all that blood spent for nothing, and yet you’re still trying to fight,” Hoody said, his voice low, sounding unhinged.

Masky shuddered, gritting his teeth as he glared up at Hoody from the holes in the mask. It was too warm, too hot, too intense, he can’t...he can’t, he has to escape, get away from him.

“Leave me alone, you got what you wanted—”

“Oh, no, I didn’t, did I?” Hoody asked, his fingers curling tightly around Masky’s wrists. “I want you...I want to watch you in pain, struggling until you can’t breathe.”

_I can’t...I can’t…_

Masky whimpered. “I am struggling, you asshole. I can’t..." he groaned, "get off, please, just get the fuck off of me, Brian!”

Hoody growled, reaching for the mask that covered Masky’s face and ripped it off. He did the same with his own. Two friends, so close once, so in pain with rage coursing through them, and now it twisted into betrayal, into the lies Tim hadn’t spoken, to Brian’s realization, to this...all of it. If only things were different, if only this hadn’t happened in the first place.

“You’re my enemy,” Brian said quietly, and he leaned down and pressed their mouths together.

Tim’s eyes widened before squeezing them shut. Brian kept him down, and for a second, Tim couldn’t ignore that kind of pain between them. When they were...more than just friends, when Tim looked away, when Brian didn’t say anything. Maybe there could’ve been more, but Brian was full of hate, and more when he looked at Tim.

And Tim...hardly could look at himself in the mirror without realizing what he had done, if only he said something.

“I’m sorry…” Tim whispered against Brian’s mouth when he parted, when they were still so close.

Brian sneered. “It’s too late, Tim.” He pushed himself up, grabbed his mask, then he was walking away into the darkness of the street, fading from Tim’s sight.

Tim breathed deeply and sobbed on the road before sitting up, reaching for the mask. He coughed until blood appeared on the asphalt, flicks of it on the mask, but he didn’t wipe it away. He put it back on, stood up, ignored the knife that was left to the side, and walked the opposite direction from Brian, disappearing in the same darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something unhealthy between them, because...I find that interesting? LOL. Idk. It was just something that popped into my head. Tim falling, blood, knife. :/
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
